Czerwona Śmierć
Czerwona Śmierć (ang. Red Death) — gigantycznych rozmiarów smok, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Jest to jeden z największych gatunków smoków, wielkością kilkanaście razy przerastający tyranozaura. Wygląd Ten ogromny smok ma kilkadziesiąt metrów długości. Jedyne gatunki większe od niego to Oszołomostrach i Krzykozgon (nie jest on wprawdzie aż tak masywny, jednak jego wężowe ciało jest dłuższe od ciała Czerwonej Śmierci). Czerwona Śmierć ma niezwykle grubą, pancerną, szarą skórę pokrytą licznymi czerwonymi wypustkami i szpikulcami. Uzbrojony w kolce ogon przypomina maczugę i stanowi niezwykle groźną broń, która jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie zniszczyć kilka statków Wikingów lub uszkodzić skalną ścianę. Dwie pary nóg są równie grube i pancerne, uzbrojone w długie, choć niezbyt ostre pazury. Na pancernej głowie znajdują się trzy pary małych, czerwonych oczu. Czaszka zwieńczona jest kołnierzem przypominającym koronę. Niezwykle ogromna paszcza potrafi rozwierać się szeroko i złapać nawet kilkanaście smoków naraz. Czerwona Śmierć nie posiada martwej strefy. Ponadto smok ma bardzo duży zasięg ziania ogniem. Gdy zieje najpierw wydostaje się z paszczy gaz (taki jak u Zębiroga), gdy jest on w granicy gardła, zostaje podpalony i wtedy tworzy się potężny strumień ognia. Potrafi zasysać powietrze tak mocno, żeby wciągnąć do swojej paszczy smoka (gdyby nie Czkawka i Szczerbatek, wciągnąłby Wichurę i Astrid). Ma ogromne (choć w stosunku do ciała małe) skrzydła. Ze względu na swoją wielkość i masę musi uderzać nimi bardzo mocno, wznosi się w powietrze powoli i z trudem. Nie potrafi pikować. Siedlisko i dieta Jedyny znany przedstawiciel tego gatunku zamieszkiwał Smocze Leże na Smoczej Wyspie, dopóki nie został pokonany przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Nie wiadomo, gdzie gniazdują inne Czerwone Śmierci (ani nawet, czy jeszcze jakiekolwiek żyją). W filmie, Czerwona Śmierć żywiła się owcami, rybami i innymi zwierzętami jadalnymi zdobywanymi dla niego przez inne smoki. Kiedy zaś dar był mało pożywny, zjadał smoka, który go przyniósł. Zachowanie i tresura Bestia bezwzględnie podporządkowała sobie wszystkie mieszkające w okolicy Smoczego Leża smoki z gatunków: Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel, Zębiróg i Zamkogłowy. Tajemnicze, przyzywające odgłosy wydawane przez samą Czerwoną Śmierć, a także jej oczy, hipnotyzowały wszystkie smoki, zmuszając je do ataków na wioski wikingów, wykradania im pożywienia i dostarczania go królowej. Gdy któryś z tysięcy podległych Czerwonej Śmierci smoków nie dostarczył wystarczająco dużo jedzenia lub wcale, wówczas gigantyczna bestia wynurzała się z czeluści swojego siedliska , dna wulkanu zalanego lawą, i pochłaniała swoimi wielkimi szczękami nawet kilka uciekających smoków. Można by to było nazwać terrorem, aniżeli hipnozą. Nie istnieje żaden sposób do wytresowania Czerwonej Śmierci. Smok ten jest "stereotypem" wikingów - zabija bezwzględnie, niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze i jest wyjątkowo wredny i niebezpieczny. Przejawia nawet skłonności kanibaliczne i wywołuje lęk nawet u smoków takich, jak np. Nocna Furia. Moce i umiejętności thumb|200px|Ogień Czerwonej ŚmierciJak na ogromnego smoka przystało, Czerwona Śmierć potrafi: *Zasysać powietrze tak mocno, aby wciągnąć całego smoka z jeźdźcem do swojego żołądka. *Ziać ogniem na kilkanaście, a nawet kilkadziesiąt metrów odległości. Jego ogień jest nieziemsko gorący. *Niszczyć swoim pancernym ciałem i ogonem wszelkie napotkane przeszkody. *Potrafi przywołać pomrukami inne smoki, które, ze strachu, przybywają do niej jak pszczoły do królowej. Słabości Jedynym nieopancerzonym punktem smoka są jego oczy. Nie czuje się swobodnie latając, dlatego też obija się o skały i inne przeszkody. Pokonać go można wstrzeliwując ogień do środka jego paszczy, gdyż nie jest ognioodporny od wewnątrz tak jak jak większość smoków np Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka'' Jedyna znana Czerwona Śmierć była swoistym wodzem wśród smoków, jak królowa pośród pszczół. Zamieszkiwała Smocze Leże, do którego wszystkie smoki zmuszane były regularnie dostarczać pożywienie, by nakarmić swoją królową. Kiedy choć jeden osobnik nie wykazał się wiernością, Czerwona Śmierć wpadała we wściekłość i wynurzała się z głębi góry, pożerając kilka uciekających zwierząt. Gdy Czkawka udomowił i wytresował Szczerbatka, podczas wspólnego lotu z Astrid odkrył Smocze Leże i zamieszkującego je potwora. Ponieważ Szczerbatek nie dostarczył żadnego pożywienia, ukrywał się wśród skał, mimo to Śmierć wywęszyła go i kłapnęła w jego stronę szczękami. Ich ofiarą padł zamiast tego Zębiróg, zaś przyjaciołom udało się uciec. Stoick odkrył prawdę na temat zachowania syna i, dowiedziawszy się od niego o Leżu, porwał Szczerbatka i udał się na nieodkryty ląd. Za pomocą katapult zniszczyli ścianę wielkiej góry i wypłoszyli stamtąd wszystkie smoki. Przekonanych o zwycięstwie wikingów zaatakowała rozdrażniona Czerwona Śmierć, która została sprytem pokonana przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Kiedy wielki smok chciał zionąć ogniem, Nocna Furia strzeliła ogniem prosto w gardło potwora. Ten, lecąc z dużą prędkością prosto na ziemię, nie jest w stanie się poderwać do lotu i podczas zderzenia z ziemią wybucha ogniem tym samym ginąc. School of Dragons Smok prawdopodobnie pojawi się w grze. Na razie można ją zaobserwować u testerów i Hakerów. Ciekawostki *Czerwona Śmierć pełni w pierwszym filmie podobną rolę, jak Oszołomostrach w drugiej. Obie bestie panują nad smoczą rasą, wydają przywołujące je dźwięki i są największymi przedstawicielami tych zwierząt. **Czerwona śmierć nie posiada jednak tych samych umiejętności co Oszołomostrach. Jej dowodzenie przypominało terror. Gdy smok zrobił coś nie tak, został pożarty. Zaś Oszołomostrachowi wystarczy dźwięk i wzrok, który hipnotyzuje. *Powieściowym odpowiednikiem Czerwonej Śmierci jest gatunek o nazwie Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (początkowo więc zaliczano go do tego gatunku). *Czerwona Śmierć pełniła funkcję królowej innych smoków, zupełnie jak u pszczół. *Czerwona Śmierć jest określana jako "Królowa Smoków", podczas gdy Oszołomostrach znany jest jako "Król Smoków". *Czerwona Śmierć żywiła się innymi smokami, gdy te nie okazywały wobec niej posłuszeństwa. *Smok nie posiada martwej strefy, jest to w dużej mierze zasługa trzech par oczu. *Nazwa smoka była prawdopodobnie bazowana na nazwie powieściowego odpowiednika Zielona i Fioletowa Śmierć. * Łatwo odwrócić jej uwagę. * Osobnik ukazany w filmie ma trochę ułamany róg na nosie. Zobacz też en::Red Death ru:Моредраконус Гигантикус Максимус it::Morte Rossa de::Roter Tod Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:School of Dragons